


And The Veil Was Lifted

by Huggle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cursed Dean, Gen, Non-Consensual Touching, Protective Castiel, Protective Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6652885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huggle/pseuds/Huggle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean opens the box marked 'Do Not Open'.</p><p>Sam blames Cas more than he should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And The Veil Was Lifted

“We really need to fix this,” Sam said. “Because it’s really starting to freak me out.”

Dean ignored him but that was no great shock. Since opening the box – the one with great big letters in Latin saying DO NOT OPEN – the only person he hadn’t been ignoring was Castiel. Right now, Dean was fawning - _fawning_ \- over the angel. He was so far into Castiel’s personal space that they were practically occupying the same spot.

And Castiel was letting him, but then Cas was still learning appropriate boundaries so Sam couldn’t put all the blame on the angel. Okay, reasonably he couldn’t put any of it on Cas, but that wasn’t helping how irritated he was at Castiel like this was somehow all his fault.

“Don’t go blaming the angel,” Bobby said. Sam sometimes forgot Bobby had nearly done as much raising of them as John himself had. “Not his fault your brother sometimes forgets he can read.”

Castiel gave what could only be described as a long suffering sigh. “It will fade in time, Sam. The ability to see auras is rare among humans, and can mesmerise them. Since you closed the box quickly, this ‘ability’ will only be temporary.”

“How temporary?” 

Dean was running his hands through the air a few inches about Castiel’s head and shoulders. It just looked weird, like he was working up to stroking Castiel. And this was already enough to make Sam want to poke his own eyes out.

“I don’t know.”

Dean chose that moment to nuzzle at Castiel’s neck, and the happy sex noises were just too much. 

“Ok, I’ll be in the bathroom. Let me know when he’s out of the inappropriate physical contact phase.”

 

That didn’t happen. Dean didn’t seem happy unless he was close enough to Castiel to stare right into his eyes, to touch him, hold on to him. It was maybe starting to get to the angel a little, but he seemed willing to put up with it.

Sam on the other hand wasn’t. Dean was acting like he’d been hit by a love curse, not gifted with the ability to see the auras of anything that was human. If it kept on like his, he wasn’t sure that Dean would stop with petting the angel. And he wasn’t sure that Castiel would make it stop there. He just didn’t seem to get that this was wrong and disturbing.

Bobby had gone home, promising to look into a way to speed up this thing getting out of Dean’s system, so they stopped at a motel. Sam went in and booked a triple room since Castiel was staying with them until Dean got back to normal.

He came out to find Dean pushing Castiel’s arms out of the way so he could get stretched out on the angel’s lap in the back seat of the car.

“Dammit, Dean!” He tore open the back door and grabbed Dean’s wrist, yanking him away from Castiel. “Can’t you knock this the fuck off?”

Dean yelped and tried to get free. He reached back, fingers stretching out to Castiel, and keened when Sam pulled him back further.

“Sam, let him go.”

Castiel didn’t seem to have got out of the car, but he was suddenly just there, in between them both. He grabbed Sam’s hand, forced him to let go of Dean. Dean forced himself under Castiel’s arm, and rested his head on the angel’s shoulder. He stuck his tongue out at Sam.

“He can’t help it.” Castiel reproached him.

“You can!” Sam grabbed their bags from the trunk and barged into the motel room. “You don’t think there’s a problem with him basically _groping_ you?”

“It’s Dean,” Castiel said, following him in with Dean still tucked up against him. God, Sam hoped nobody had saw that out there. He didn’t want the manager kicking them out because some of the other guests thought they were all having angry gay sex in here. “He’s only behaving this way because of the box.”

“You don’t get it.” Sam tossed their bags down. “He might be the one with the sudden urge for getting hands on with you, but you’re letting him. You’re taking advantage.”

Sam had a good height advantage on Castiel but suddenly the angel seemed to fill the room. His fury was almost tangible, and it took everything Sam had not to cringe.

“I would never hurt Dean,” he said, his voice a low growl. “Being separated from me makes him anxious and causes him pain. What would you suggest, Sam?”

Sam sagged down to sit on the bed. “I...I don’t know alright? It’s just seeing him like that.... That’s not Dean. He’d hate this.”

Castiel came over to sit with him, which meant Dean did too. Sam shifted up a bit, and made a soft surprised noise when Castiel touched his shoulder gently. 

“I know this is difficult, Sam, but I promise you I won’t let anything harm Dean. Before long he will be back to normal. And you will mock him endlessly.”

Sam shrugged. Ok, probably. He gave Castiel an apologetic look. “I know you won’t let anything happen to him, Cas. It’s just – he’s my brother.”

“And you are both my charges. Sam, I won’t let anything happen to either of you.”

In the end they pushed two of the beds together and lay next to each other, Dean in the middle. Sam woke in the middle of the night to feel Dean had reached back with his other hand to grab Sam’s and had slipped his fingers through his brother’s. 

“Dean?”

“Sammy. I’m ok, really. I just...I can still see it.”

Sam turned over and slid his arm around Dean’s waist. “Cas said it won’t be long now.”

“I wish you could see it, Sam.” Then he was asleep again.

Sam exhaled with relief. At least now Dean was acknowledging him, at least he could speak now. Maybe tomorrow he’d be back to normal.

Until then, they had Castiel to keep watch over them.

 

The next night, Dean was almost there but not quite. He was able to sit next to Cas without touching him up though, so the three of them went to a local bar to get something to eat. Dean decided he’d order – he kept pushing at the distance he could go from Castiel before it become uncomfortable, and the distance from their booth to the bar was the furthest yet.

Sam agreed, but Cas seemed concerned. They both watched as Dean ordered their food and started back across the bar. 

The man came out of nowhere, stopping right in front of Dean, and when Sam saw his brother’s eyes go wide, his mouth drop open, he somehow knew.

“Cas,” he said, jumping to his feet. He was too late. Castiel was already next to Dean, pulling the other man behind him. Dean was shaking badly. Sam pushed his way through the crowd to stand next to Cas.

“It seems your charge has eyes for another angel now, Castiel,” the man said. He was as tall as Sam, but Castiel didn’t seem intimidated. He was glaring up at the other angel.

“You will not come near him. Do you hear me, Scaliel. None of you will touch either of these men.”

Scaliel smirked at him. He grabbed hold of Castiel’s shoulders and heaved him forward, pulling Cas onto his tiptoes. 

“And you’ll stop me? I’m only here to pass on a message, Castiel. If you know what’s good for you, you’ll hand these two over. Zachariah will forgive you if you do. And if you don’t he’ll personally rip your wings out and give you to the first demon he meets.”

Castiel kept his knife in a scabbard at the small of his back. Sam slipped it free and stepped up close to Scaliel, pressing the edge of the blade against his throat.

“You tell Zachariah that the answer’s still no. And if he even looks the wrong way at Castiel, I’ll kill him myself. Now you can go.”

Scaliel shot Sam a look of utter loathing and then disappeared. Castiel staggered backwards at his sudden release, but Dean caught and steadied him.

“He was...”

Sam glared at his brother. “Dean, if the next word out of your mouth is beautiful I will do something to your car this time. I swear it.”  
Cas rested his hands on their shoulders, and they were back in the motel room. Sam handed him back his knife while Dean flopped down onto the bed. 

“Your brothers are dicks,” he complained.

“I know.”

Sam glanced at Dean and turned back to Castiel. “You alright?”

Castiel nodded. “Yes. Sam. Thank you.”

Sam nudged Castiel. “You look after us, Cas and we look after you. That’s how it works.”


End file.
